Getting It Right
by SYKpop7
Summary: Quite frankly, Lucy's convinced that not one man will ever love her. Natsu's convinced he's found his mate—and ironically both he and his supposed mate fall into severe denial… for a while. It just took some time getting it right.


A/N: hello! i hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Blurb...

Quite frankly, Lucy's convinced that not one man will ever love her. Natsu's convinced he's found his mate—and ironically both he and his supposed mate fall into severe denial… for a while. It just took some time getting it right.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Flabbergasted Lucy

Love triangles and angst filled romance were the _classic _in the Fairy Tail guild, but to Lucy, it was something that she could only desire for. Men in the guild just didn't seem _interested _in her. There was Mirajane and Laxus, who seemed to be budding a new relationship that the whole single male population of Fiore lamented over.

Gray was practically _owned _by Juvia, Elfman had Evergreen, Levy spent all her time with Gajeel.

Quite frankly, Lucy thought that she would never find the man of her dreams, the man who would bring _her _happiness, and then die a single woman. And that was the only thought running through her mind as she gulped down a drink at Mirajane's bar.

"Lucy, honey, is there something you want to talk about?" Mirajane asked, worry reflecting in her tone.

Lucy looked up from her drink and sighed. "No, it's fine, Mira-san. It's just, well, am I that hard to like, Mira-san?"

"You're perfectly likeable, Lucy! What are you spouting out?" Mirajane said.

"No, I mean, in a _romantic _way. Do men just not like me? I mean everywhere in the guild I see angst filled romance or budding relationships or the start of love triangles that authors dream about writing, but here I am drinking at a bar while drowning in my woes." Lucy groaned, putting her head between her arms. Mirajane was speechless as she stared at the blond-haired mage in front of her. The nonsense that Lucy was spouting—but then Mirajane started giggling.

Lucy looked up, a look of shock imprinted onto her pretty face. "Mira-san! Don't laugh! This is a serious situation."

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Mirajane said in between giggles. "It's just that—oh my, how unaware you are."

"Unaware? Of _what_?" Lucy asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, what is Lucy unaware of?" Gray Fullbuster asked, as he sat down next to Lucy in the bar without a shirt on. Mirajane gave him a small reminder about making sure to have clothes on and then turned to Lucy, who was still sulking.

"Gray, have you noticed any _love triangles _going on?" Mirajane asked, smiling at the Ice Make mage in a suggestive tone.

"Oh, sure." Gray said. "There's Gajeel, Levy, and Shadow Gear, although that's more of a love rectangle. Then we have you, Laxus and Cana—"

"No!" Mirajane squealed, her face reddening drastically as she dropped the drink she was making while blundering to shut the Ice Make mage up. "I meant, _you know what!_"

"Is everything alright here?" A deep voice asked, and Lucy turned around to see Laxus looking at Mirajane with a little more than concern etched into his face. Well this just sucked—this was supposed to be a little pep talk for Lucy to get her spirits back up and somehow convince herself that she was, indeed, a great catch. When did the whole conversation shift to Mirajane and Laxus?

_But I admit, this is pretty interesting to watch._ Lucy admitted in her mind, as she watched the former S-Class mage reddening to the roots of her snow-white hair.

"Nothing! In fact, Laxus, why don't you tell Lucy right here about _the thing._" Mirjane suggested instead.

"Oh. _Ooh, _I see what you mean." Laxus and Gray said at the same time. "Natsu and her. And Lisanna."

"Yes!" Mirajane said, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Lucy for one reacted in the complete opposite way. The drink that she had been gulping down during Mirajane and Laxus' little conversation had went down her windpipe, and she coughed and sputtered as she slowly digested the words Gray and Laxus had uttered. "No. _No. _Lisanna and Natsu, definitely, but grouping _me _into it? Now that is a bit scary. Not just a _bit _scary, but really scary. No. _No. _Natsu is _not _my type nor do I like him—and plus, it's Lisanna that he likes! Everyone knows that Natsu and Lisanna are the next hottest thing in the guild, how could you?"

"That was a long speech." Gray commented, before earning a smack on the head by an indignant Mirajane.

Mirajane turned to Lucy, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Gray's being insensitive. Honestly, Lucy, do you think that Natsu still has the hots for my younger sister? I'll be honest, her attempts to get to him are somewhat fruitless."

Lucy didn't know how to respond—a) Mirajane had just dissed her own sister in front of a possible love interest of Natsu—wait, _hold up, _Lucy was _not _a possible love interest of Natsu. No. No. Anyway, and b) Apparently Natsu doesn't like Lisanna.

What was wrong with the world?

"What is this twisted joke?" Lucy asked, a hoarse, dry laugh escaping her throat. "Seriously, that is _really _convincing Mira-san, _really._"

"Is it now?" Mirajane asked cheerfully.

"No." Lucy deadpanned.

Laxus cleared his throat, and intruded into the conversation, throwing Lucy a little apologetic look. "Anyway, Mirajane, I was wondering if you could come with me to get a drink? Somewhere not in the guild? And somewhere Elfman won't be lurking behind me?"

"Seriously, dude, you have to be more discreet if you want to keep your not-so-secret-relationship a secret." Gray rolled his eyes, earning him a small shock of electricity from the pissed off Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Sure, Laxus. Right after I'm done with work, though, okay?" Mirajane smiled.

On the other side of the guild building, Levy and Gajeel were discussing something heatedly, and to the side Elfman was talking to Evergreen while flexing his muscles. Lucy swore she heard 'manly' in between the loud clatter of noises. She turned around to say something to Gray, but stopped as she saw Juvia smothering Gray into a large bear hug as the Ice Make mage struggled to get away.

_Great. I really am the only single hermit around here. _Lucy groaned to herself.

* * *

Needless to say, facing Natsu, Gray (who didn't look even a bit guilty for shocking her out of her wits with claims that didn't make _any _sense), Erza and Lisanna as they got ready for a team mission was hard. Especially when Lucy found herself noticing all the little details of Lisanna and Natsu's actions towards each other, and the little details of how Natsu acted towards _her. _

Then again trying to convince herself that Natsu might just like her a _tiny _bit as she observed him getting her a water bottle from within Erza's giant load of packed goods and clothes proved a futile effort, because as Lucy thanked Natsu for the water, he immediately bounded over to Lisanna as she called for him.

Oh, life.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu asked, an hour into the mission. Lucy had been staring out the window of the carriage blankly, staring at endless plains and trees.

Lucy turned to face him. "Why are you worrying about me? You're the one with the car sickness, you shouldn't be worrying about others."

Her snappy tone seemed to scare the Fire Dragon Slayer just a bit, and Lucy immediately regretted lashing out at him like that. It was kind of Natsu to worry about her, especially when Lucy had been doing everything in her power to avoid him. For example, just this weekend, she pretended she wasn't home and even ran out the backdoor as Natsu crashed through her door, calling her name out loudly. It was embarrassing, yes, but nothing Lucy couldn't deal with.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Lucy apologized. "You should try and sleep though—you look _really _sick."

"It's alright." Lisanna smiled, as she took out a small packet of pills. "I got this from Porlyusika-san. It should help with the car sickness for a while—it's a bit like Aera, so the effect will wear off if you keep taking more of it."

Natsu gulped it down gratefully, and Lucy admitted that it sort of hurt when she watched Lisanna taking care of Natsu—just like any sweet couple would.

_No. I am not jealous of Lisanna, I am jealous of Lisanna _and Natsu, _because I want a relationship like they do. Yes, that is all. I just need to find my perfect man. _Lucy kept telling herself, sucking in a breath.

* * *

"Lucy needs guidance." Levy said, shaking her head as her blue locks tumbled down her back, her glasses on the bridge of her nose. Mirajane and Evergreen nodded, crossing their arms as the three mages formed a brief 'Romance Guidance Counselors Trio', sitting around one of the tables in the guild building.

Mirajane sighed. "She refuses to believe that she's quite literally, 'Natsu's girl'. She doesn't seem to believe that Natsu likes her, and not my sister."

"I thought your sister used to have the biggest crush on Laxus." Evergreen commented. "Never thought you'd get hitched to the guy."

"I am not hitched to anyone!" Mirajane said, a blush forming on her face. "Laxus and I are just good friends, fellow S-Class mages and honestly if you keep spouting nonsense I will go Satan Soul on you, Ever!"

Levy slammed her hands down onto the table, successfully garnering the attention of Evergreen and Mirajane. "Mira-san, Evergreen-san! This meeting is for Lucy and her relationship with Natsu, not your personal relationships!"

"You're right." Evergreen sighed. "But what can we do? The poor girl doesn't even know that Natsu's convinced that she's his mate."

"_What?"_ Levy and Mirajane exclaimed, making a nonchalant Evergreen look up at them with raised eyebrows.

"Oh? Didn't you hear from that blue cat?"

"_Where's Happy?_" Mirajane and Levy immediately said.

A/N: hello! For those of you that know me, I'm SYKpop7 and yes, I used to write Pokemon fanfiction before quitting fanfiction to focus on my studies. Now I'm back, with my newest addiction—Fairy Tail fanfiction. I really wanted to write NaLu for a while and I think I'm writing a story that I can enjoy. Umm I hope you liked it and review please ^_^


End file.
